


No Trout About It

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has a little something for a special friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trout About It

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately two months following the Battle of Hogwarts.

Minerva had been on the lookout for the mischief-maker for days. Ever since her visit with George Weasley last week, she had been carrying around a little something special just waiting for the chance to present it. Two days ago, she'd asked Sir Nicholas to come let her know if he spotted Peeves about and he'd just floated by to tell her the poltergeist was in the Armor Room trying to juggle a pair of maces. Minerva thanked the ghost and set off for the third floor.

"Peeves, do not get any ideas about trying that around the students," Minerva said briskly as she entered the cluttered and disorganized Armor Room. Filch was concentrating on the Trophy Room first and consequently this room hadn't yet been touched as she not wanted the castle repair volunteers dealing with the armor.

Peeves the Poltergeist dropped the weapons and spun himself in aerial somersaults from the other side of the room to reach her. "Your Headship, lovely. I thought Professorhead forgot all about Peeves." Minerva hadn't thought it possible to cackle and whinge at the same time, but somehow the poltergeist managed to pull it off.

"That will do, Peeves. I have a little present for you for all your help during the battle."

"Your Professorship takes care of Peeves she does. Professorhead lovely loves Peeves she does," the little man with wicked, dark eyes flipped himself over and over in dizzying circles.

Minerva reached into the inner pocket of her robes and pulled out the fake wand she bought from George Weasley, "Give it a wave."

"Begging your pardon, Your Headship, but Peeves isn't allowed a wand. Professorhead knows that," he said with a pout.

"It's not a real one, Peeves. It's a Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze," she raised an eyebrow and held it out to him.

Peeve stopped spinning and his eyes went wide, "A Weasey Wheezer for Peeves..." The poltergeist manipulated the fake wand from Minerva's hand and gave it a wave, cackling madly when it turned into a trout. "Old Caretaker Cranky is going to be surprised, oh yes! Peeves is going to pelt Mister Fussypants on the conk with this! Oh yes, he is! A fish for 'ol Fishyface!"

"That will do, Peeves. Don't torment Mr. Filch with that wand... too much or I'll have to take it away. Thank you again, my friend." Minerva turned to go, then turned back just long enough to tell him George Weasley would be coming to see them sometime before the start of the school year. It never hurt to give the poltergeist something to look forward to aside from annoying Argus.


End file.
